Konoha School
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Debido a sus antecedentes familiares todos dentro del instituto odian a Naruto, exceptuando a algunos. Un día Naruto Salva a Ino, ellos eran amigos desde pequeños aunque el no lo recuerde
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he aquí una nueva historia, esta vez será de Naruto, espero sea de su agrado**

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, en cuanto a la historia que leerán a continuación es sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Konoha School**

Un joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba preparando el desayuno, que a lo lejos, se veía delicioso, este estaba compuesto por huevos fritos, tocino y arroz.

Este, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de vestir gris.

Una vez terminado, puso el desayuno en un plato, para luego servirse una taza de jugo de naranja.

-Oye, sírveme un poco de jugo- dijo un hombre, de cabellera larga y blanca, el cual estaba acostado en un sillón

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó el joven, empezando a comer

-Vamos, hazme ese favor- dijo sacudiendo el vaso

-No lo hare, hazlo tú, viejo pervertido-

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames de esa forma!- dijo el viejo apretando sus puños

-Como sea- dijo el rubio, terminando de desayunar- debo irme- dijo levantándose de la silla, para luego agarrar la mochila que estaba al lado suyo en el suelo

-Espera, Naruto- dijo el viejo seriamente- No cauces problemas de nuevo-

-Lo intentaré- dijo saliendo del lugar

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, edad 17, El viejo con el que hablé hace unos segundos era mi padrino Jiraiya, trabaja como abogado de una de las empresas más grandes de la zona.

En estos momentos, voy al instituto Konoha, como está cerca de mi hogar, solo me toma unos minutos en llegar pie.

En otra parte, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellera dorada, esta se encontraba en su habitación, guardando algunos libros en su mochila.

-Listo- dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando su mochila.

-¡Hija, baja, te esperan en la puerta!- se escuchó la voz de su madre

-¡Voy!- contestó, para luego mirar la hora en el reloj de pared

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la joven bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-Mamá, papá, me voy- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta para salir

Al salir, se encontró con una cara familiar al otro lado de la calle, al verla, cruzó la calle rápidamente.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- saludó la chica con una sonrisa

-Hola, Ino-chan- devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa

-Debemos irnos- dijo Ino con una sonrisa

Naruto, a tan solo unas cuadras de llegar al instituto, estaba caminando lentamente, puesto no tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero se detuvo al ver aquella escena.

Dos hombres de más o menos 20 años de edad, estaban hablando con dos chicas de 17, estas no parecían muy contentas con sus presencias.

-Oye, muñeca, eres hermosa- dijo tocando el muslo de la joven

-Por favor, para…- dijo la chica entre lágrimas

-¿Qué?, por favor, si apenas comenzamos, ¿verdad, colega?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pervertida

- Así es, juguemos un poco- dijo el otro hombre, acercándose a la segunda mujer

-¡Basta!- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

-¿Eh?- dijo uno de los hombres, volteándose

Al voltearse vio a un joven de cabellera dorada, el cual los veía seriamente.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el segundo hombre

-Mi nombre no importa, lo que tiene importancia es lo que hacen con esas chicas- dijo Naruto seriamente

-No te metas chico, si no quieres salir herido- dijo el hombre seriamente

-Dejen a esas chicas, o los que saldrán heridos son ustedes- amenazó seriamente

-Que chico más irrespetuoso, ¡te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!- dijo corriendo en dirección a Naruto, para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero el chico logró detener el puñetazo con una sola mano

-¿Respetar a mis mayores?- preguntó Naruto, apretando el puño de su agresor-¡Y una mierda, no mereces el respeto de nadie!- gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del sujeto, noqueándolo de un solo golpe, dejándolo en el suelo

Naruto solo desvió su mirada al segundo hombre, este al ver su mirada de enojo e ira, se asustó y huyó.

Naruto al verlo huir, suspiro profundamente y se dirigió donde las chicas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa

-¡Aléjate!- gritó la chica

-¿Eh?-

-Aléjate, no necesitamos la ayuda de un Uzumaki- dijo la Chica asustada

-Pero…-dijo Naruto intentando acercarse a ellas

-¡Qué te alejes!- gritó la segunda chica, lanzándole una piedra

-¡Auch!- se quejó Naruto, tapándose la frente, ya que ahí fue donde le golpeó la piedra, las chicas simplemente corrieron

Naruto apretó su puño con mucha fuerza, bajó su mano, dejando ver su frente el cual estaba sangrando.

-¡Maldición!- dijo golpeando un árbol al lado suyo- volvió a pasar…-

Naruto ya había llegado al instituto, al entrar, se dirigió a la enfermería, puesto debía tratar esa herida hecha por la maldita piedra.

Tocó la puerta de la enfermería, al instante se abrió y de ella salió una chica de 25 años.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó la chica confundida

Naruto solo bajó su mano, dejando al descubierto su frente, que estaba sangrando.

-Por Dios…- dijo la chica tapándose la boca- entra- dijo dándole espacio para entrar

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la frente vendada.

La chica de cabellera negra se le acercó entregándole un vaso con agua, el chico lo aceptó y empezó a beberlo.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó seriamente

-Ayudé a unas chicas que estaban siendo acosada por unos tipos…- contó mientras bajaba el vaso- pero luego las chicas me lanzaron una piedra- dijo desviando su mirada

-Ya veo- dijo la chica un poco triste

-¡Pero no importa!- dijo el chico ya repuesto-¡Hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar!- dijo apretando su puño

-Ya veo, vas en el penúltimo curso, ¿verdad?-

-Así es, debo esforzarme más si no quiero repetir el curso-

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, shizune-chan- agradeció con una sonrisa

-No es nada- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella se encontraban dos chicas, una rubia y otra peli-rosa, se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto ahí adentro.

-¿Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica rubia

-Hola Ino-chan, sakura-chan- saludó el chico animadamente- bueno, me voy Shizune, gracias por todo- agradeció el chico con una sonrisa, acto seguido salió del lugar.

Ino y Sakura abrieron paso a Naruto para que pudiera salir, cuando se acercó, se percataron de la venda que tenía en su frente.

-Ese cabeza hueca- dijo Ino enojada

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Shizune confundida

-Algo así- contestó Sakura- somos compañeros de clase, pero no hablamos mucho con él-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué es un cabeza hueca e inútil- contestó Ino

-Ya veo- dijo con una gota cayendo en la cien

-Shizune-chan, ¿a caso Naruto tuvo otra pelea?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-Algo así- respondió un poco triste- por cierto, ¿para qué han venido?-

-Ha, cierto- dijo Ino sacando de su mochila un paquete- aquí esta los medicamentos que has pedido-

-Gracias- dijo agarrando el paquete

-Bueno, en ese caso nos retiramos- dijo Ino apuntó de salir

-Esperen, una cosa más- dijo poniendo el paquete en la mesa- no sean muy duras con él, es un buen chico, denle una oportunidad- dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto se encontraba caminando por los pacillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a su curso, al llegar abrió la puerta del curso, todos dentro, fijaron su mirada en él, algunos lo miraban con miedo, otros con ira, también susurraban cosas como _´´es él´´_ o _´´ahí está_´´.

Naruto suspiro hondo y se dirigió a su respectivo asiento, al llegar tiró su mochila pesadamente al suelo y se sentó de la misma forma.

-Haciendo fama a tu reputación- dijo un chico moreno acercándose a él

-Cállate, Sai- dijo Naruto algo enojado

-¿Qué le pasó a tu frente?- preguntó otro chico moreno seriamente

-Ah, ¿lo dices por esto Sasuke?- dijo señalando la venda- es una larga historia-

En el instituto todos tienen miedo u odio a Naruto debido a los antecedentes familiares, su abuelo era el jefe de los Yakuzas** (Yakuzas: mafia Japonesa),** ellos irradian temor en todo Japón, por lo que algunos dentro del instituto lo temen u odian. Sasuke y Sai son los únicos que se acercaron y establecieron amistad con él.

Al principio Naruto y Sasuke se odiaban, competían para saber quién era el mejor, luego ese odio fue disminuyendo, aunque siguen compitiendo.

En cuanto a Sai, él y Naruto se llevaron bien desde el principio aunque algunas veces a Naruto le molesta la forma de ser de Sai.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de ella salió un hombre con cabellera plateada, tenía la boca tapada con un tapa bocas, llevaba puesto una camisa gris manga largas y un pantalón de vestir negro.

Al entrar miro toda la clase, para luego dirigirse al escritorio de los profesores.

-Bien comencemos- dijo tirando el libro a la mesa

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella salieron Ino y Sakura.

-Lo sentimos, Kakashi-sensei, pero tuvimos un asunto que resolver- dijo Ino, agachándose en referencia de disculpa

-No se preocupen, solo cierren la puerta y vayan a sus lugares- dijo el profesor

Ino observó a Naruto, el cual también la estaba viendo, para luego desviar su mirada y dirigirse a su asiento.

-Y a esta, ¿qué le pico?- pensó Naruto confundido

Así pasaron los segundos y de los segundos los minutos y de los minutos las horas, hasta que tocó el último timbre del día, dando a entender que habían terminado las clases, por hoy.

Ino se encontraba guardando sus útiles en la mochila, cuando de repente Sakura llegó.

-Oye Ino, vamos al centro comercial- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, pero hoy me toca cuidar la florería- contestó un poco triste

-Entiendo, será para otro día- dijo Sakura también un poco triste

-Oye, Naruto- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de ellas

Ino volteó a ver, Sasuke y Sai estaban esperando a Naruto en la puerta, este estaba guardando sus útiles en la mochila.

-Ya, ya, no me apures- dijo el rubio agarrando su mochila

Ino observaba a Naruto salir al lado de sus amigos, para luego bajar la mirada- No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de todo- dijo en un susurro ensordecedor

-¿Ino?- dijo Sakura- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, sí, no es nada- contestó con una sonrisa

Pasaron algunas horas e In se encontraba llaveando la puerta de la florería, eran las 20:00, y la florería cerraba a esa hora.

La chica simplemente guardo la llave en su cartera, y sopló sus manos para luego frotarlas para darle calos, puesto era invierno y hacia frio.

Ino se encontraba caminando por la acera, dirigiéndose a su casa, ya estaba cerca, solo tenía que pasar por el supermercado y ya llegaba.

Ino se detuvo en seco, para luego mirar la luna la cual brillaba hermosamente- Ese baka- dijo un levemente enojada

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido que provenía al lado suyo, giró para ver de qué se trataba, quedó sorprendida al ver aquella escena.

El letrero del supermercado se estaba cayendo enfrente suyo, Ino quisó moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba temblando, veía como el letrero caía lentamente frente a sus ojos, sin poder moverse, solo le quedaba esperar que callera completamente y la aplastara.

-Qué alguien me ayude- dijo asustada en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos

En ese momento, una silueta apareció, empujándola, salvándola del letrero, el cual había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que el suelo se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Ino abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el letrero que estaba a escasos centímetros suyo.

-Maldición- se escuchó una voz familiar para la chica, esta volteó su mirada para ver de quién se trataba, al lado suyo estaba… ¿Naruto?

-Demonios, esos malditos, deberían cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden- dijo Naruto, levantándose del suelo sacudiendo su camisa

-¿Na…Naruto?- preguntó la chica titubeando

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Ino-chan- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Na..Naruto t…tu bra…brazo- dijo la chica aún titubeando

Naruto fijo su mirada en su brazo derecho, el cual estaba sangrando –No te preocupes- dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica- no es nada, he tenido peores- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Ino se sonrojó levemente, para luego observar al chico- Naruto-Kun, ¿qué hacías por aquí?- preguntó la chica

-Pues…- dijo rascándose la nuca- estaba comiendo en el Ichiraku, cuando te encontré-

-¿Ichiraku?, ¿hablas de esa tienda de Ramen?-

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa

Ino observó la herida de Naruto, veía como se esparcía por todo su brazo derecho

-La herida es profunda- dijo la chica preocupada

-Ya dije que no te preocupes-

-Lo haré después de todo- dijo levantándose del suelo- ven, limpiare la herida-

-¿Eh?-

Naruto e Ino se encontraba frente a un gran apartamento, el chico estaba asombrado por la magnitud del edificio, Ino hiso una señal a Naruto para que la acompañara.

Entraron y se dirigieron al ascensor, subieron hasta el quinto piso, donde se encontraba el departamento de la chica.

-Entra- dijo Ino abriendo la puerta

-Pe…permiso- dijo Naruto entrando al departamento

Naruto se veía un poco nervioso, puesto era la primera vez que entró a la casa de una chica, departamento en este caso.

Ino indicó a Naruto que se sentara en el sofá, este obedeció, de pronto apareció Ino con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano. Ino puso en la mesa el botiquín y de ella sacó una aguja y un hilo.

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto curioso

-Para coser tú herida- respondió tranquilamente

-Ino, creo que oí mal, di…dijiste ¿coser?- preguntó el chico asustado con varias gotas de sudor en su cara **(ya saben, estilo anime)**

-Pues, oíste bien, dije coser-

-¡Qué!- gritó el chico asustado- co…coser, ¿¡acaso es…estás loca?!-

-Vamos, deja de lloriquear, la herida es profunda, además no hay de qué preocuparse, Shizune-chan nos enseñó a Sakura y a mí como coser- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y aprendiste bien?-

-Más o menos- contestó con una sonrisa

-Eso no me tranquiliza-

-Vamos, confía en mí-

Naruto suspiró hondo y luego contestó- De acuerdo, lo haré-

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos e Ino había cosido con éxito la herida de Naruto, ahora se encontraba vendándolo.

-Gracias Ino-chan- agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa

-Es lo mi forma de dar las gracias por salvarme del accidente- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego bajar la mirada- Naruto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos hace diez años?- preguntó seriamente

-¿Promesa?- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron los padres de Ino

-Hija, regresamos- anunció el padre de Ino con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió de una feliz a una seria al ver a Naruto- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó seriamente

-Lo ciento señor es solo qué…- dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-Papá, Naruto me salvó la vida- dijo Ino seriamente

-¿Salvar?- preguntó el padre confundido

-Hija, ¿te pasó algo, te encuentras bien?- preguntó la madre preocupada

-Sí, el letrero del supermercado se cayó y casi me aplasta, hubiera estado muerta si no fuera por Naruto-

-Agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hija- dijo el señor Yamanaka seriamente- pero quiero que te vayas de mi hogar en este momento-

-Papá pero…- dijo la chica

-¡Silenció!- gritó enojado- no quiero que te involucres con un Uzumaki- dijo seriamente

Naruto al escucharlo, sonrió- De acuerdo, me iré- dijo agarrando su mochila, el cual estaba en el suelo

-Espera, Naruto- dijo Ino un poco triste

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, Ino- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego marcharse

-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo tristemente- Naruto- dijo en un susurro

**Continuara…**

**Hola, espero les hayan gustado, es la primera vez que hago un Fic de Naruto, no sé si continuarlo o no, los dejo en sus manos, bueno me despido, chau, chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Un nuevo cínculo **

Naruto simplemente sonrió y salió por la puerta, Ino lo había seguido pero fue detenido por su padre.

-Ino, no lo sigas- dijo seriamente

-Pero papá, necesito hablar con él- dijo para luego voltearse, sin embargo aquél joven ya se había ido- Naruto, no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo un poco triste

-Ino, entra, debemos hablar- dijo su padre seriamente

Ino simplemente sonrió, para luego suspirar pesadamente y entrar a su casa, una vez adentro, simplemente subió las escaleras, sin hacer caso a nadie, pero fue detenida por su padre.

-Ino, te dije que no te juntaras con él- dijo algo enojado

-Papá, él no es una mala persona- dijo la chica molesta

-Ino, sabes mejor que nadie que su familia es peligrosa- dijo su madre metiéndose en la conversación

-Pero mamá, él no tiene la culpa de los pecados que han cometido sus padre- dijo la chica aún enojada

-Ino, te recuerdo lo que paso la última vez que te juntaste con Naruto- dijo su padre con los brazos cruzados

Ino simplemente se quedó callada, para luego sus pirar, dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras.

-Ino regresa, aún no he terminado- dijo su padre en un tono autoritario

- Pero yo sí- dijo para luego entrar a su habitación y serrarlo en un portazo, llaveándolo

En ese momento, Ino se tiró a la cama, estaba cansada, con todo lo que paso hoy, y la discusión con sus padres completo el día.

Estuvo pensando hasta largas horas de la noche, acerca del encuentro con Naruto hoy, y como la había salvado, si él no estaba ahí, de seguro había muerto.

También estaba pensando por qué la había salvado, desde ese día ellos no hablaban, desde ese trágico día en donde su amistad había terminado.

Ella pensaba que él la odiaba pero, ¿en realidad era así?, o solo fue imaginación suya, sea como sea, debía agradecer a Naruto por haberla salvado.

Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, en ese momento su pansa había rugido, no había cenado por haber pensado tanto tiempo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comer algo.

Era media noche, así que sus padres ya estaban dormidos, bajo lentamente las escaleras para no despertarlos, al bajar, fue al refrigerador y sacó un vaso de leche.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, ahí se encontró con algo que llamó su atención, algo que le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a Naruto, su chaleco.

Ino sonrió y fue a su habitación muy feliz, puesto que mañana hablaría con Naruto.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto estaba desayudando al lado de su tío Jiraiya, este estaba observando a su sobrino detenidamente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento

-Naruto, ¿puedes remangar tu manga?- preguntó Jiraiya seriamente

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Hazlo- dijo seriamente

-¡No lo haré!- dijo algo enojado

-¡Naruto, haz lo que te digo!- dijo su tío en un tono autoritario

Naruto simplemente suspiró, para luego remangar la manga de su camisa, dejando ver unas vendas alrededor de su brazo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó algo preocupado

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo el joven bajando su manga

-Primero la herida de tu frente, ahora esto, Naruto cuéntame todo- dijo seriamente

Naruto volvió a suspirar, para luego sentarse y contarle todo, como salvo a Ino, hasta la discusión con los padres de la chica, Jiraiya simplemente se levantó, para luego abrazar a su sobrino.

-¡Sabía que algún día tendrías una novia!- dijo el viejo abrazándolo y llorando (al estilo anime)

-¡No es mi novia!- gritó el chico, intentando liberarse de aquél abrazo

-No importa, ya es tarde, deber irte- dijo levantándose

-Como sea- dijo el rubio agarrando su mochila

-Una cosa más, no crees problemas- dijo seriamente

-No prometo nada- dijo saliendo de su casa

Ino se encontraba caminando en dirección a la escuela, está feliz, pues iba a hablar con Naruto después de mucho tiempo, mientras caminaba, tres hombres se cruzaron en su camino.

-Vaya, eres hermosa muñeca- dijo un hombre de pelo azul

-¿Qué haces caminando sola a tan temprana horas de día- preguntó otro hombre de cabello rojo

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó otro de pelo verde

-Lo siento, pero estoy bien sola- contestó intentando desviarse de ellos

-Vamos, no seas así, ven, divirtámonos un rato- dijo el mismo hombre de pelo verde

En ese momento, los tres la agarraron de sus pies y manos, llevándola a un callejón, la chica gritaba, pero nadie venía a su rescate, al parecer no había nadie.

-Naruto…, ayúdame- dijo la chica en un susurro

En ese momento, alguien apareció al rescate de la chica, golpeando a uno de los tres jóvenes, enviándolo hacia unos potes de basura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mismo

Ino abrió sus ojos y se encontró… ¿Naruto?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Me alegro que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse y mirar a esos tres hombres seriamente

-Uzumaki- dijo el hombre de cabellos verdes

-¿Te conocen?- preguntó Ino confundida

-Algo así- dijo el rubio seriamente

-Uzimaki, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan- dijo el miso hombre seriamente

-Claro que me importan, ella es mi novia- dijo Naruto seriamente

-¡Naruto!- gritó Ino sonrojada

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de Konoha School, siento mucho haber tardado, es que la semana fue pesada, debido a varios proyectos que he tenido, y aún hay más, pero he tenido un poco de tiempo libre, y decidí actualizar, por favor dejen reviews si le gustó y si ni igual, nos vemos :3 **


End file.
